


Well, That's ONE Way to Get My Attention

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dr!Sam, Drabble, Drabble Games, M/M, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's an ER resident when two car crash victims come in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That's ONE Way to Get My Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Games prompt from Itch.   
> “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Sam Winchester was busy working the night shift at the hospital. Residencies were so difficult, but he was quickly working  on being one of the best ER doctors in the area. And that gave him a little extra skip in his step as he made his rounds. 

“Dr. Winchester! We got a car crash! Two vics,” Charlie shouted. 

“Sit rep?” he asked, donning gloves as he followed her. 

“Two males, both Caucasian. One is early twenties, the other late twenties. The youngest was driving, semi not paying attention T-Boned them. EMTs got his breathing under control but it looks like a collapsed lung. The passenger is okay, broken leg and collarbone.” 

Sam nodded. “Get the younger one into trauma bay 3, the older one in four,” he instructed as he found the gurney of the younger brother. “Hello, my name is Dr. Winchester, can you hear me?” 

The dark haired boy nodded. “Can I get your name?” 

“Castiel,” he croaked weakly. 

“Alright, Castiel, it looks like you have a collapsed lung. We’re gonna take care of that for you, okay?” 

He nodded before loosing consciousness. Sam quickly found his vitals. “I need oxygen in bay 3 stat! Get me a trach kit and an IV as well!” he shouted. 

The next few hours were in a blur as he worked to stabilize Castiel, which he managed to do. Leaving his patient to sleep, he slipped into trauma bay 4. 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Winchester,” Sam said to the older brother, who was  _gorgeous_  by Sam’s standards and smiled winningly. “What’s your name?” 

“Gabriel,” the other man replied. “Cas?” 

“Your brother is fine. We’ve got him stabilized and he’s currently sleeping. Once I set your leg and collarbone and make sure you don’t have a concussion, you can go see him,” he said. 

Gabriel fainted, and Sam caught him, shaking his head in amusement. He slid his patient onto the bed and went to work setting his leg and collarbone. 

When Gabriel came to, Sam was scribbling a prescription for a couple of narcotics. “What happened?” the golden haired man asked. 

The doctor grinned. “You fainted. Straight into my arms.” 

Gabriel groaned and hid his face in his hands. “You know, if you wanted more of my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” Sam teased. 

“Can I buy my brother’s savior a coffee?” Gabriel asked, hopefully. 

Sam flushed and nodded. “If I get off on time. I’m supposed to get off at 3.” 

“That’s fine,” Gabriel said warmly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lucifers-a-subby-sub on tumblr  
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
